The Girls Return
by tjewd465
Summary: When the girls find out there mom is pregnant with twins they move back to buckman right next door to the Bensons. These frenimies will be more than a handfull especially when the girls cousins move in as well will the boys be able to handle it or will the girls rule? sorry i stink at summeries please read and review.
1. Eddie's Idea

**Hey everybody this is only my second story and I kinda failed at the first one so please be nice also no swearing I don't apreciate that :) I would REALLY like your reviews and I do except constructive critisism thanks for reading!**

The Girls Return

Eddie POV

"What," shouted me and my sisters Beth and Caroline in unison. "Your pregnant!"

"Yes," said there mother with a happy smile on her face. "With twin girls."

"And, sadly this old house won't be big enough anymore," said there father while looking every one of them in the eye.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked no one in particular.

"What the means is," continued there father, "How would you girls like to move back to Buckman?"

I could literally see the mixed reactions on my sisters faces, and was pretty sure mine looked the same way. Sure I missed Buckman especially all the fun we had messing around with the Hadford boys, and if we go back now the Bensons would still be there too. Their was downside as well, we'd only been gone around five months and school had just started, moving anytime after the first day of school can be difficult even if you knew the people last year.

"Where would we live," asked Beth.

"The big house next door to the Bensons just got foreclosed on and theirs plenty of room for all of us and more in there," said our mother excitement still evident in her voice.

I glanced at my sisters, Beth looked thoughtful as if trying to figure out every pro and con of moving back. Caroline looked like Christmas came early this year, her eyes were shining with happiness and she grinned bigger than I'd ever seen. I though about it and decided I wanted to go back, I made eye contact with Beth and she seemed to come to the same conclusion as me. Then I looked at Caroline and she read my face perfectly breaking out in a huge grin and smiling at our parents.

"Yeah," I said "I think we'd be okay with that."

Coach Malloy smiled at us and our mom clasped her hands together her eyes shining. I'd known mom missed Buckman but not this much.

"Well," said dad, "Then I suggest you get packing, we move next week."

We all ran upstairs to our bedrooms but by unspoken agreement all ended up in mine.

"Well, what do you really think," asked Caroline.

"About what," said Beth trying, and failing might I add, to act nonchalant.

"You know what," said Caroline exasperatedly, "Were going to see the boys again witch means when we get there we need to have a plan already made to show them it was NOT okay to put ladybugs in my backpack." She continued, putting emphasis on the word not. I knew she was right of course but Beth didn't look to sure.

"I don't know guys," said Beth "Couldn't we just stop the war once and for all?"

But I barely heard her I already had an idea in mind that would knock all the boys off their feet.

Caroline seemed to notice my 'planning face' because she stoped talking to Beth and asked me

"What are you thinking Eddie?"

I smirked and said, "I just came up with the perfect thing to do to the boys that they'll never see coming."

Beth suddenly looked interested, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist another prank on the boys especially one as good as this.

"What did you have in mind," she asked.

"Well remember when we first met the Bensons and decorated their rooms all gross and girly," I asked knowing full well they did not forget.

They nodded so I continued "What if we did that to ourselves," seeing there confused faces I explain my plan.

"Were going to have a complete makeover, I'm going to pretend to be all pink and girly and weak," I said and they started warming up to my idea. "Beth you'll be the super overly dramatic one, and Caroline will be super shy and hardly ever talk."

They both gave me evil grins and I knew they were in. "This is going to be the best performance I've ever done," said Caroline happily, "We'll have to coach each other on how to act, that way our characters will be perfect."

We exchanged grins before setting to work making sure our plan was absolutely positively perfect.

**well what do you think? please review and stuff (::) and i'll give you a cookie**


	2. Say What?

Say What?

Jake pov

Jake Hadford and his best friend Tony Benson had just finished there school report on how technology can improve your life when his phone started to go off. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller I.D. Seeing the name on the screen he rolled his eyes and answered with a, "What do you want, Wally?"

"Hurry put your phone on speaker!" Wally practically yelled into the phone.

"Dude I'm at the library, If Mrs. Knoxs hears it she'll take my phone away." He replied quietly so as not to disturb the other students. By this time Tony was looking at him and trying to read his expression to figure out what was going on without outright asking him.

"Just do it," came Wally's reply. He could also hear Josh in the background telling there middle brother to 'hurry up'.

Jake rolled his eyes at both brothers actions but complied putting the phone on speaker, so Tony could hear, while turning the volume down slightly. After all if both brothers were freaking out it had to be at least a little important.

"Okay Wally your on speaker, Whats so important you couldn't wait till we got home?" Jake said into the phone. "Is anyone besides Josh there with you?" He added as an after though.

"Yeah were all here, Me, Josh, Steve, Bill, Danny, Doug, and Peter."

"Would you tell us whats up already," said Tony starting to get annoyed.

"Someone bought the house next door to us," piped up Doug.

"WHAT!" said Jake and Tony at the same time, earning a few dirty looks for other students at the library, but promptly ignoring them. "Someone bought the old Madsen place?" Continued Tony while Jake just sat there in shock thinking of the last time someone new moved in. Which then got him thinking of a certain blonde haired baseball player. Quickly shaking the thought from his head he resumed listening to the ongoing conversation. He'd apparently been lost in thought longer than he originally thought, for by now the guys had started talking and making bets on weather or not the new people would have kids or not. Or if it would be an old couple or a new couple or even a single parent. They talked for a few minutes longer before Tony glanced at the clock. Seeing how late it was they quickly told the guys they were going to walk home now and to see them when they got there. After Jake hung up the phone the two boys gathered there stuff together and started home.

"Soooo," started Tony trying to fill in the silence between them on the walk home. "What were you thinking about earlier that had you so out of it?"

"Oh you know, what the new people will be like," he said quickly before he could really think about what to say. Telling Tony he was thinking about Eddie Malloy, of all people, was not an option. Although judging by the look on his best friends face he already knew.

"Uh huh, sure you were," said Tony obviously doubtful. Jake sent a small glare his direction before sighing "Fine, I was thinking about the Malloys. They were the last people to move in anywhere close to us and I was wondering what we would do if they ever came back."

"You think the new people will be like the Malloy girls?" Tony asked skepticaly.

Jake skoffed,"Pu-lease there is no one on the planet like the Malloy girls, they are completely one-of-a-kind." The way Jake said it left no room for argument.

The boys quickly walked the rest of the way home mostly talking about cars, christmas, brothers, and how good Stephanie Orton looked in a bathing suit. Coming up to the Hadford house they saw the rest of there group sitting out on the front porch, obviously waiting for them.

Quickly standing Steve ran down the steps followed by the rest of them, "What took you so long?" He asked as soon as he got within fifteen feet of them. "Mom called and said it was time to come home ten minutes ago, dinners ready and were hungry."

"Yeah, yeah," said Tony "We were a little busy." Turning to look at the Hadfords he said,"We'll call you tomorrow alright? Maybe we can see if we can find anything out about this new family."

Seeing there nods the Bensons turned and headed for the bridge that would take them across the river to home. The whole time all nine boys yelling stuff like, "Bye guys!" "See you tomorrow!" "Don't forget to call!" "Bring me cookies!" That last one got Peter a few odd looks from his brothers. "What?" he asked "I like cookies." His brothers stared at him for a second before wordlessly turning and walking into the house. They were used to his antics by now.


End file.
